Olimpiadas Católicas
by Haruna Velis
Summary: Dos chicas completamente insulasas emprenden una pequeña aventura para conseguir algo de 'vital' importancia Comedia/Parodia -FF conjunto-¡Espero sea de su agrado!.


**Olimpiadas Católicas **

"Y recuerden hijos de Dios, deben confesarse por lo menos una vez al mes, eso librara sus almas del pecado. Y aún con eso la iglesia está siempre dispuesta a acoger a nuevas almas que desean enriquecerse con la sabiduría del señor en nuestras muchas abadías…"

—Lo encontré, oh mi Dios este es mi destino, sabía que algún día llegaría la conexión… me siento a morir ¡Es lo que eh esperado desde hace años! –gritaba eufóricamente en medio de la calle un espécimen de ser humano al cual le daremos como nombre clave 'Ale', bajo la intensa mirada de su amiga y compañera de habitación.

—¿Qué encontraste? —preguntó consternada ante el espectáculo que montaba su amiga frente a una vidriera con televisores que pasaban trastadas religiosas, otro producto de la naturaleza al que llamaremos 'Paola'. Pensó y una alarma se encendió antes de recibir respuesta. Oh no.

—¡No me digas que quieres ser monja! Si eres hasta más atea que el que da el programa.

—¿Monja? Qué va, todavía sigo reprobando las clases de comunión. Hablo de ese hermoso avance de la tecnología ¿No lo sientes? ¡Es perfecto! Ese plasma es la invención más maravillosa después de la del agua —comentó como histérica frotando su mejilla contra el cristal que mantenía alejada a los parias de tan 'maravillosos' artefactos.

—También tiene un precio maravilloso —comentó a la defensiva ignorando el argumento del agua.

—¡Santos frijoles remojados, carambolas, mecaches, que se los chupe un hoyo!

—¿Y esas expresiones?

—Es eso o decir todo lo que tengo en mente, nunca podría conseguir tanto dinero por más que me mate trabajando —musitó deprimida sin alejar la mejilla de el inoportuno cristal.

—Pero ya no hay nada qué hacer, déjalo y vámonos a casa —dijo Paola con voz cansina.

" Y recuerden todos los seguidores del señor, en una semana comenzaran las tan aclamadas Olimpiadas Católicas, o sí, desde los populares saltos en toga y los 100 metros planos mientras se hace un rosario hasta los populares levantamientos de Biblia, este año promete ser inigualable y el premio para la iglesia de nuestros hermanos concursantes es un hermoso televisor plasma idéntico al que estás viendo en este momento. Las inscripciones cierran mañana y como decía…"

—¿Fui la única que notó lo sospechoso de lo del televisor?

—¿No lo entiendes Paola?, aquí está, la solución a mis plegarias y sólo debemos convertirnos en novicias, hacer unos truquillos a la lista de concursantes y tendremos un plasma en la bolsa ¡Es brillante, brillante!.

—Enserio es medio subnormal el señor ese… ¿Qué? Tan sencillo como hacernos novicias y ganarnos una maldición por parte de Las Hermanas de la Caridad. No, yo paso —declaró contundente Paola.

—Pero…  
—No.  
—Vamos…  
—No hay nada que pueda convencerme.  
—¿Sabes acaso cuánto te desprecio en este momento? —le musitó a Ale mientras se acomodaba la ropa de novicia. ¿Cómo pudo haber caído tan bajo por la promesa de que la dejaría sintonizar los canales de cine?

—Ya deja de gruñir y entremos, aún me falta acomodar las listas —dijo Ale sonriente mientras trazaba su meticuloso plan.

—De verdad pongo en duda como harás que participemos —habló Paola mientras seguía a Ale que la esperaba en el borde de la escalera.

—Vamos, será tan sencillo como hacerle zancadilla a una monja —comentó estirando las piernas, sin darse cuenta de que dos madres pasaban por ahí.  
—Pao… ¿Cuántos años de retiro espiritual le tomará a mi conciencia este método por conseguir un televisor? —dijo mientras miraba a las dos madres que rodaban escaleras abajo.

—No hay retiro espiritual que dure lo suficiente, realmente. Bueno ya hiciste lo primordial ahora sólo falta meternos entre los ojos de la encargada y seremos los mejores reemplazos a los que puedan elegir.

—Jolines, voy a irme al infierno por esto —notando que las monjas seguían rodando— ¡Acaso esa escalera no se acaba! —A lo que se escuchó un golpe sordo y la voz de una señora que gritaba 'Santísima Virgen, dos de nuestras hermanas han caído sobre el Padre Wilfredo y le han noqueado'  
—Perfecto.  
Inmediatamente corrieron en su auxilio 3 personas más aparte de que Pao y Ale bajaron las escaleras, bastante inocentes. Vieron a 2 madres quejándose mientras se tocaban las partes del cuerpo que más les dolían para después dar paso a un padre medio muerto siendo cargado por otros dos padres.  
—Dios santísimo, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó Ale mientras se tapaba la boca. Bien fingido— Madre, ¿le ayudo?  
La madre se apoyó un poco en el hombro de Ale y poco a poco se levantó. A Pao se le cayó la quijada al suelo. Después de abofetearse mentalmente, se dispuso a ayudar a la otra madre que se quejaba de su brazo.  
—Gracias, hermanas —agradeció con ternura la madre que había caído encima del Padre Wilfredo. A Ale se le removió la conciencia. Tragó saliva y se secó el sudor frío de la frente.  
—No es nada  
—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que esas escaleras son muy peligrosas —dijo la madre mientras hacía una mueca de dolor tomándose delicadamente la pierna izquierda—Creo que es esguince… auch.  
—¿Ustedes iban a participar en las olimpiadas? —preguntó cómo que no queriendo la cosa, Ale. Pao reaccionó dándose un golpe en la frente.  
—Sí, hija, pero parece que no van a poder participar —contestó una voz por detrás de ellas.  
—¡Suprema! —gritaron todas las monjas para saludarla.  
—Pero, Suprema, sin o participan nos descalificarán por falta de equipo —anunció una monja del rincón.  
—Eso lo… por cierto, ¿quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó la madre dirigiéndose a Ale y a Pao. Ambas tragaron saliva. Justo cuando Ale iba a hablar Pao se le puso enfrente y le pellizcó un brazo. Ale tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle algo que haría que su plan fuera destrozado.  
—Somos monjas de intercambio, Suprema, venimos por parte de… de… ¡de la Madre Virginia! Le manda muchos saludos —exclamó Pao mientras fingía una sonrisilla.

—¿Madre Virginia?... ¡Ah, sí! Ya sé quién, por favor, vayan a mi oficina y ahí platicaremos todas sus dudas —ordenó la madre mientras ayudaba a las dos madres a llegar a la enfermería.  
—¡Tan loca estás como para andar ayudando a monjas que tú tiraste… a propósito! —gritó frenéticamente Pao, dentro de la oficina de la Suprema. Ale simplemente se rascaba la nuca.  
—Tengo esos dones de actriz —dijo mostrándole la lengua mientras hacía una mueca.  
—Estás enferma —bufó Pao mientras se desparramaba en la silla.  
—¡Bah!... Aún así me quieres —declaró divertida Ale mientras se paraba y comenzaba a inspeccionar el lugar.  
—Te querré más si aplastas tu trasero en la silla y te estás calladita —declaró Paola quien se masajeaba la sien.  
El lugar estaba infestado de artículos religiosos; si te ponías a contar habían como 50 crucifijos y 7 imágenes de Jesús, sin contar las otras 4 de la Virgen María y 2 fotos de dos Santos, cuyos nombres jamás pudieron descifrar.

—Muy bien, hermanas —habló la Suprema entrando por la puerta. Ale saltó de un susto y gritó 'Ay hija de…' cuando Pao casi le mete el puño en la boca y completó la frase con 'Dios'. La madre sólo se sentó en su silla omitiendo aquel "accidente".  
—Entonces, vienen de Italia, hermoso lugar, aunque sinceramente no parecen Italianas —comentó la madre examinándolas.  
—Eh… lo que pasa es que nuestros padres son de diferentes países —se excusó Pao. La Madre la inspeccionó con la mirada para después dar paso a leer sus expedientes.  
—Una pregunta… Su-prima  
—Suprema—susurró Pao.  
—Ah, sí… Madre Suprema, de pura casualidad podríamos entrar a las Olimpiadas, no pude evitar escuchar que sin las dos hermanas que cayeron por las escaleras, su equipo podría ser descalificado —comentó curiosa, Ale.

—Por algo Dios hace las cosas, hermanas, justamente en eso estaba pensando —comentó son una sonrisa en el rostro la Suprema.  
"Bingo"  
—Entonces está decidido ¡A las Olimpiadas! —gritó con entusiasmo Ale.

—A callar —le reprendió Paola jalándole del brazo—, perdón es que es un poco histérica, está muy… emocionada —respondió Paola ante la mirada incrédula de la Suprema.

—Oh, ya veo… bueno mañana comenzara la competición, estén listas —comentó la Suprema mientras sacaba a esas extrañas novicias de su despacho— "Necesito otro retiro espiritual en Las Vegas, ya no estoy para estás chifladas" —pensó la Suprema.

—JA, tomen monjas de…

—Cállate lunática, que no vaya a ser que te escuchen —cortó Pao a una histérica Ale.

—No sé por qué pero siento que mañana no será un gran día —bufó Pao.  
—Diantres, que huraña me saliste, veras que nadie podrá conmigo.  
—Y si ganas… ¿Cómo pretendes quitarle el televisor a la Suprema?  
—Bueno un pecado más, un pecado menos, la Su-prima no se molestara por un pequeño robo, son cosas de la vida.

—Tengo unas ganas irracionales de demandarte.  
—Yo también te quiero.

—Ajá.

Pao y Ale durmieron como querubines en sus respectivas camas, mientras que las madres accidentadas, básicamente, lloraban del dolor en las incómodas camas de la enfermería. Al día siguiente, desayunaron y se alistaron, Pao, teniendo que aguantar a una emocionada Ale que saltaba como pulga por todas partes.

—Hermanos y Hermanas, Monjes y Padres, Sacerdotes y Papa, estamos todos reunidos para dar inicio a la gran Olimpiada Católica, por favor tomen asiento todos los invitados, cama y silla de ruedas los del Papado —comenzó a decir un espécimen de avanzada edad al que le daremos como nombre clave 'Viejo'— Bueno como decía este concursos constara de lo siguiente… Oh, esperen una llamada… '¿Hola? Padre Santo Real es usted, ay amigo que gusto escucharte ¡Qué! Pero serán… vale, yo aviso.' Emm… Malas noticias por falta de capital gracias a un pequeño incidente por un 'Intercambio de Copas' entre los altos cargos sólo tenemos presupuesto para una sola actividad que debatirá al ganador…

—¡Pero que dice viejo zalamero, ya no hay Olimpiadas por una borrachera entre sacerdotes! Estará de broma vejete de…

—¡Silencio tonta! —calló una voz a la otra, desgraciadamente por tanta gente no pudieron reconocer el punto de partida de dichas 'exclamaciones indecorosas'.

—Bueno… —carraspeó— Sólo podremos hacer la trivial bíblica, aquí únicamente participara un solo integrante elegido por el capitán ¡Así que vamos elíjanles y que se presenten en el estrado!

—Bueno hermanas, es muy difícil esta elección pero veamos siempre en esta prueba eligen preguntas en idiomas variados así que necesito una poliglota o bilingüe, quien reúne esas características.

—¡Yo, yo! —gritó Ale—, soy una bilingüe excelentísima.

—Está bien… pero ¿Estás segura que podrás?

—Claro, confíe en mi

—Bien entonces ve al estrado —dijo la Suprema mientras se dirigía a anotar a Ale para el concurso.

—¡Un momento desde cuándo sabes hablar otro idioma —le preguntó en un susurro estupefacta Paola. Ale sonrió con arrogancia.

—Desde siempre, sé hablar español y castellano —comentó orgullosa Ale.

—Serás… —pero Pao fue cortada ya que la Suprema tomo a Ale del brazo para indicarle que bajara— La acabamos de joder.  
Las demás monjas se arrodillaron y comenzaron a rezar, mientras que Pao busco una pared para darse de topes contra ella. Ale caminó emocionada hasta el estrado, mientras que observaba a sus rivales: un vejete que apenas si podía caminar y una monja bastante alta, pelirroja y tan arrugada como una pasa.  
—La actividad consiste en que yo diré 10 preguntas, quien tenga el mayor número de respuestas correctas, será el ganador.  
Ale sintió cómo las gotas de sudor comenzaban a caer sobre su piel; estaba bastante nerviosa. Quiso rezar, pero si lo pensaba viene era una gran paradoja, sólo había entrado al concurso, y había llevado a Pao casi a rastras, para ganar ese televisor, aquel con curvatura perfecta, brillo despampanante, audio ensordecedor, con pixeles que trabajaban en unísona; de color negro… simplemente fascinante.  
—Muy bien primera pregunta: ¿En qué libro de la Biblia se habla sobre el Arca de Noé? —preguntó el anfitrión levantando una ceja y observando a los concursantes.  
—"¡En la torre! ¡Yo no sé nada acerca de la Biblia! ¿Qué hago, qué hago, qué….? ¡Ya sé!" —Ale se escabulló de su asiento y llegó hasta el vejete, éste estaba a centímetros de pulsar el botón que le daba el habla, Ale se quitó la cuerda de su tenis izquierdo (que ocultaba gracias a la gran falda) y le amarró la mano al asiento, así, hizo lo mismo con la otra mano. El vejete quiso hablar pero rápidamente desgarró un poco de la falda y se la metió en la boca hecha bola para que no pudiera hablar.

La monja pulsó el botón, a lo que Ale se le cayeron los cabellos, literalmente.  
—¿Sí, Monja Juana? ¿Cuál es la respuesta?

—La respuesta es… ¡AH! ¡Alguien me picó el trasero!

El anfitrión quedó estupefacto.  
—Disculpe, pero no hay ningún capítulo llamado así. Así que está mal.  
—No, pero…  
—No, ha perdido su turno.  
—¡Espere!  
—No, no, no. Cálmese o llamo a seguridad.  
—¡Estoy calmada!  
—Le cederemos la batuta a nuestro amable padre Pancho… ¿Padre? ¿Sabe la respuesta?  
—Phgfff —quiso hablar pero la tela se lo impedía a lo que sólo salían vocales y consonantes nada coherentes.  
—Eh…, me parece está mal. Como sea, está mal.  
—¿Monja de intercambio Alejandra?¿Sabe la respuesta? —preguntó el anfitrión, Ale con los pelos erizados y los ojos saltones, se acercó al micrófono.

—Ahh… no, no la sé —contestó después de 3 minutos de suspenso. Después de 3 minutos de suspenso.  
—Bien, no hay punto para nadie. —declaró— Bueno qué les enseñan ahora a esta gente, puro ignorante, caray —susurró él a lo que la señora pelirroja casi se levanta a golpearlo.  
—Saben qué, me aburriré si digo 10 preguntas, será más divertido si sólo digo 2, ya que ni el presupuesto da para 10 preguntas, además de que aburriremos más a la gente que está en sus casa esperando a ver quién gana ese hermosos televisor que nuestra monja, la curvilínea 'Lolita la de la esquinita' esta modelando o más bien restregándose en él.  
—"Muy bien, si Ale gana esto, no quiero ni ponerle un dedo encima a ese televisor" —pensó asqueada Pao.

—La próxima y última pregunta "¿Qué es el Apocalipsis? —el anfitrión levantó las cejas y volteó a ver al padre Pancho que se estaba poniendo morado—¿Padre? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?... Creo que será mejor que llame a emergencias.  
Después de que desataran al padre y le dieran oxígeno, quedó descalificado porque no dijo la respuesta en su debido tiempo.  
—Monja Juana, ¿sabe usted la respuesta?  
—Claro que la sé, es…. ¡Quién demonios me está picando el trasero! —gritó furiosa la monja mientras que el anfitrión rodaba los ojos.  
—Madre, creo que debe de ir urgentemente al ginecólogo, no es normal que le pique el trasero a todas horas. Y no, eso no es el Apocalipsis. Queda descalificada.  
—Madre de intercambio Alejandra, por el amor a Dios, ustedes debe saber la respuesta, ¿la sabe?

—"¡Soy la persona más afortunada y loca de este planeta! —pensó Ale con alegría—. Claro que la sé; el Apocalipsis es el fin del mundo.  
—Bueno, no es como una monja… ¡qué va a nadie le interesa! ¡Has ganado! —gritó el anfitrión mientras globos caían desde el cielo y serpentinas y confeti adornaban el lugar.  
Pao saltó de emoción y comenzó a dar piruetas como loca.  
Ale se acercó con los ojos brillosos hacia el televisor mientras que sacaban a la fuerza a 'Lolita la de la esquina' de ahí. Ale tomó la caja como pudo mientras veía cómo Pao se abría paso entre toda la gente.  
—Madre Ale, estoy muy orgullosa de usted, ahora, ¿quiere darme el televisor?, lo pondré en la sala común para que todas podamos admirarlo —comentó con una sonrisa falsa la Suprema.  
—"Ni en sueños vejete apestosa" —pensó desquiciada Ale—¡Oh, no! ¡El Papa está bailando "La mesa que más aplauda" por allá! —gritó Ale mientras se cargaba el televisor al hombro para salir corriendo.  
—¡Paola, corre o todos esos religiosos nos lanzaran esos crucifijos a la cabeza como si fueran cuchillos! —gritó Ale para después dar paso a una Pao desquiciada e histérica corriendo por su vida.  
—¡Alejandra estás demente! Que te chupe un… ¡Auch! Que zoquetes esos religiosos, tienen una puntería de los mil demonios – Exclamo Paola mientras se desencajaba el crucifijo del habito.  
Ale reía como burra loca.  
—¡¡Lo sé, y ahora corre que la Madre Juana se puso los tennis!!  
— Hijos de … - Dios – Completó está vez Ale.  
— Si, eso Jajajajaja.

**FIN**

Número de Palabras: 2747 palabras en total.

Genero: Comedia/'Religión'.

Completo.

_Aclaración: Este One-Shot fue hecho en conjunto con __Ale Withlock__ (Foros CZ), en partes iguales fue hecho este escrito._


End file.
